The Frank W. Fitch Monoclonal Antibody Facility at the University of Chicago provides a wide range of services focusing on the generation and production of monoclonal antibodies. Since the development of hybridoma technology more than thirty years ago, the use of monoclonal antibodies that have defined specificities has become an essential tool in the rapidly growing interdisciplinary approach to biomedical technology and research. Consequently, the generation and proper manipulation of monoclonal antibodies can be critical to the successful outcome of a particular project. Since its inception in 1995, the Facility has gained extensive experience in all areas related to the production of monoclonal antibodies from developing unique immunization schedules to customized ELISA screening of subclones. Facility personnel work closely with investigators and their staff in order to derive monoclonal antibodies specifically suited to their needs. This personal attention and interaction, together with a modest fee structure, makes using the Facility a reasonable option to the prohibitive charges of most commercial vendors. During the current funding period, the Facility has served UCCRC members by generating antibodies against a diverse array of proteins. Antibodies are utilized by investigators to assess such things as the degree of malignancy of intestinal epithelial cells, the identification of T cells subsets at various phases of the immune response, or the levels of cytokines which can confer resistance to tumor viruses. The Facility also offers large-scale production of high titer antibody supernatant using bioreactor technology, conjugation of antibodies to FITC and biotin, and the development and optimization of ELISAs. New services in the Facility include assistance in the creation of custom ELISAs to be used in the investigator's laboratory, customized fusions to obtain monoclonals for DNA analysis, subcloning of hybridomas to obtain and maintain stocks of cells that are producing antibody at maximum levels and, most recently, assistance in problem-solving the difficult task of purifying IgM antibodies. The Facility's dedicated staff and Scientific Advisor are committed to continuing to provide Cancer Research Center members and the entire University community with convenient, high-quality, and cost-effective services.